Shinobi Art Online
by Warscar
Summary: They had no idea it was going to happen, but when it did it shocked the world. Join our favorite party of four as they travel though the dungeons and the floating castle of Aincrad in the hopes of getting out alive. (Naruto-Sugu) (Kirito-Asuna)
1. Chapter 1 When It All Began

**AN:** Greetings fellow fanfiction members. This is my first fanfic I've written as you propably have guessed, so bear with me. Please leave me comments about things that you noticed in my writing, point out any flaws, or have any requests about the bosses on the floors in your reviews. It would be greatly appreciated. I'm going to try to have the boss battles in the storyline actually written out Particularly the Skull reaper (really wished they actually showed the struggle of the combat.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online, Naruto or any related content within this story

"People talking"

 _People thinking_

 **Player message**

 **Item name/technique name**

 **STORY START**

A boy walks in to a game store with a girl following not too far behind. His black hair fell down his face in the form of a bang falling between his eyes the rest fell off to the sides and gave him a slight scruffy look. His calm expression betrayed by the annoyed look in his eyes. "Ah, Welcome, if it isn't Mr. Kazuto Kirigaya. What can I do for you today?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Kon'nichiwa. I'm here for the order I placed a few months ago." The boy now identified as Kazuto said.

"Alright I will be right back with it." The man behind the counter walked into the back room for a moment and returned with a small box in his hand. "I have your order right here. One copy of Sword Art Online and Nerve-gear headset. I take it that the young lady behind you is your sister Suguha?" her hair was the same color as his but maintained and the bangs stopped right above her eyebrows, their faces looked similar but the difference being, her face had a soft curve to it, whereas Kirito had a more egded face.

"Yeah she is" _Even though were actually cousins, but it doesn't really matter to me anymore._

"Well, that's nice. Ill ring this up and we'll be on our way. Please sign here and we'll be done." They finished and headed home.

 **Meanwhile:**

"Kaa-san. I'll be getting on now. I'll try to get off before dinner." A blond boy said. On his face were birth marks in the form of three whiskers on each cheek, his eyes deep cerulean pools that shined with mischievousness. His blond hair was a wild mess but it and his features gave him a foxy look.

"Alright Naruto-kun, don't be a pain to the other players and be sure to say hi to your cousin, Kayaba, for us will you." She replied.

"Kushina, you know he's not going to be online, he's got a company to run." The boy's father called out.

"Minato, you're not helping." She responded.

"He'll be fine, nothing is going to happen. It's completely safe."

"I know, but I worry about him, all he does is spend time playing that game."

"At least his cousin's paying him to beta test his equipment and the game." At this point Naruto put the Nerve-gear on, "I love you mom! Link start."

 **(Suguha and Kirito)**

"Ready Sugu?" Kazuto asked.

"Hai, Onii-chan, I'm ready." Suguha said.

"When you get in wait for me, in the Town of Beginnings to find you." Kazuto ordered.

"Hai. Link start!" Suguha declared.

"Alright then, now for my turn." He walked out of her room and into his and laid down on his bed. He turned on his nerve gear and waited for it to boot. When it finally did he exclaimed "Link start!" and was immersed in a cascade of colors and a soft ringing. Then the machine calibrated itself to his five senses. He chose his default language and signed in as his beta test file **Kirito**. Then was immersed onto another cascade of colors and fully emerged into the virtual world of Sword Art Online. He was standing up and looked around getting a feel of himself, and he said one thing. "Hello world. I'm back!" and he clenched his fist in front of him. He opened up his window and sent a message to his friend from the beta test. **Hey Swirling-Maelstrom I'm on and in the town of beginnings, brought my sis and going to show her the ropes.** The reply came back. **Hey, where have you been? I've been on for an hour now and had to get started without you, and it seems I've picked up a passenger. I'm showing him the ropes now and I'll meet up with you outside the eastern gate in a bit.**

 **I'll be there, I have to find my sis and we can get started.** He sent back then looked around for Sugu's Avatar. He found it and ran over to her. "Hey Leafa, how does it feel?" using her avatar name. Sugu's avatar had long flowing blond hair held in a ponytail, green eyes, but everything else looked exactly like her, against Kirito's advice*.

"Hey, Kirito. It feels different but not in a bad way."

"Well you haven't seen nothing yet. Come on well get you your gear and equipment and meet up with one of my friends after and then well show you how to play SAO." He grabbed her hand and guided her through the town and surrounding areas, buying supplies and other necessities before heading out to the eastern gate, she bought a moderate sized **Iron Katana** for her weapon and a green dress-like suit of armor that matched her eye color*.

"There sure are a lot of people here today."

"Of course there is today is the official release of the game and it was the talk of the gaming community for a few good years before the beta." Came a voice next to the two of them. They turned to see a young man with blond hair deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his armor was a bright orange color*, oddly enough it only made him look even better he had two **Iron Daggers** on his hips. "Hey Kirito, how you been? Is this your sister?" he asked.

"I'm good and this is my sister, Leafa. Leafa meet Swirling-maelstrom. We worked on the beta test together, he's the reason I was able to get up to floor 8." He said

"Don't sell yourself short there, Kirito. If it weren't for you my death count would be twice the size it is. And how many times have I told you to call me by my name?" Swirling-Maelstrom asked. His eyebrow twitching a little bit.

"Too many, and I still won't." Kirito responded.

"What is your name anyway?" Sugu asked.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hello Naruto, my name is Suguha Kirigaya"

"So Naruto, Who's the noob?" Kirito interjected ruining the moment that was beginning. Sugu looked over to him, eyebrows twitching and Naruto glared at him. _You think I'm just gonna stand here while you get all buddy-buddy with my sis, you've got another thing coming._ Kirito thought.

"Dude, not cool." The stranger said, his hair a red-ish pink and fell down the side of his head. All of his hair was held down by a bandana wrapped around his head, except a bang that fell out the front. "Anyway the name's Klein."

"Hello Klein," Kirito turns to Naruto, "We gonna get started or are we just gonna stand here talking?"

"Lead the way, you're here to teach your sister how to play. We're here to watch how much you screw up and laugh about it, while helping out where is needed." He responded, "So, Suguha, was it?" getting a nod from her he continued. "I see you have a Katana as your primary weapon, so I assume that it's safe to assume you're gonna be a close range dexterous fighter?"

"Yeah, it's safe to assume that." She answered. "Good, that makes our job a whole lot easier. Let's go." Naruto lead her, Kirito, and Klein into the fields for a good bit of time. They came up upon a wild boar. Kirito took the lead at this point, "The first thing you need to familiarize yourself with is how to use your sword skills. Since you have so much experience with swinging that type of blade from all that kendo practice we did then all we need to do is to get you familiar with them. Pay attention to what I do." He lectured. Kirito pulled out his **Iron Longsword** and held a stance. His left leg in front pointed towards the boar, and his right foot behind him perpendicular to his left, his sword held out to the side behind him and his left hand palm out and ready to swing, when the blade of his sword started glowing a light teal. He took a step forward and lunged at the boar. Swinging his sword almost perfectly splitting the boarin half. "Now you try it" Sugu approached another boar in the field. She held her katana above her head, and her left foot forward and her right slightly behind her. Her sword began to glow and she stepped forward and unleashed the skill, cleaving the boar in half.

They stood in silence, Naruto, Kirito and Klein stared at her with looks of respect, pride and awe respectively. Kirito spoke first "told ya she'd get it on her first try. Now where's my money, Naruto?"

"You'll get it later, now we are going to farm for experience." And so they did for a good few hours bring everyone's levels up by two, or three in Naruto and Klein's case. They sat on a hill gazing out to the sunset relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. Sugu kept asking Naruto questions about his life and Klein kept begging for spoilers on the lower floors, which he kept denying. Then Klein stood up "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all, I've got to go and get something to eat. See ya." And he opened the menu and scrolled down to the bottom of the menu for the log out button. "What?!" he exclaimed "Where's the logout Button? Hey guys. Where's the logout button?"

"Dude you're playing a game and you don't know where the logout button is?" Kirito asked incredulously.

"I know where it's supposed to be but, it's gone." Naruto, Kirito, and Suguha opened their own menus to find the logout button gone from their menus and an empty slot in its place. "What the hell is going on here? Can anyone get ahold of the game masters?" Kirito asked.

"I'm trying but no one is answering. Give me a minute to try and contact my cousin." Naruto responded.

"Who's your cousin?" Sugu asked.

"Akihiko Kayaba. And before you ask, yes. He's the one who developed this and the Nerve-gear." Naruto said.

"Sugoi! I bet you got lots of rare items from him didn't you?" Sugu asked.

"No, not really just a paycheck every other week for beta-testing." Naruto responded. Then, the bell tower in the town rung out with a low dull note, and he started glowing in a blue mist, then Sugu and Klein then finally Kirito. The four of them found themselves in the center of the Town of Beginnings along with several thousand other players. Everyone was looking around in confusion, mumbling to themselves until a red hexagon appeared in the sky labeled 'warning', everyone quieted down. As it spread across the sky giving it an earie red glow, then blood began dripping from the seams of the hexagonal cage. Coming together in the air above the courtyard taking the form of a man in the dark red cloak of the game masters, his face shadowed by the massive hood. "Attention players" it called out "Welcome to my world, I am Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment I am the only person in control of this world. I'm sure most of you players have noticed something missing from your main menu. This is not a defect within the game. This is how SAO was designed to be." _Itoko, what do you think you're doing?_ Naruto thought, _what is the meaning of this?_ "You are no longer able to log yourselves out of the game. And no one from the outside can save you. For if anyone tries to remove or shut down the Nerve-gear while it is on your head, a transmitter within the nerve-gear will emit an electrical pulse into your brain killing you, the same will happen if your hit points reach zero you will die in and out of game." Silence reigned for the moment he paused, letting the information sink in. "Despite my warning, families and friends of some of the players have attempted to remove the nerve-gear from their head. Because of this 213 Players have died." _No! That can't be possible, he couldn't have done this. My cousin can't be the one responsible for this. But he was the only one to have access to the nerve-gear inner processes, except Koujiro Rinko, but she wouldn't do this. Why would he do this? What would he have to gain from this? This just doesn't make any sense!_ "The only way from you to escape is to defeat the final boss on the final floor. One of the last things for you to know is that I've given every one of you a little gift. Please take a look." Every one opened their menu and pulled out a **Mirror**. Then in a brilliant flash of light everyone's avatar was replaced by their actual appearance. Naruto looked around for his friends, "Naruto?" he heard. He turned to a girl looking like Sugu, but with dark hair, and onyx colored eyes and a beautiful soft face, "Sugu!" a boy called out, "what happened to your avatar?" he looked like a male Suguha, with the same hair and eyes, but a more masculine face. Sugu looked into the mirror in her hand to see her hair and eyes to be their normal colors.

"Kirito, your avatar has changed. You look like yourself." Sugu said.

"How are you able to tell who I am, Sugu? I don't look anything like my Avatar." Naruto responded.

"Your eyes haven't changed and your whiskers are still there. Never thought they'd be real, are they scars or birth marks. You know you look a lot cuter then your avatar, as well as more handsome." Sugu said with a light blush on her face. "Well Sugu, you look a lot more attractive like this then your own." With that the blush darkened, as well as Kirito's expression.

"Definitely birthmarks, girl they are birthmarks." A man said. He had shaggy red-ish pink hair and a small beard.

"That you Klein?"

"Yeah it's me, what the hell just happened?"

"The Nerve-gear has a scanner that is able to scan your fascial features and it got our height and body type from the initial calibration test, and how did you know they were birthmarks?" Naruto responded. "Ok then and they aren't the right color to be scars." Klein answered. Then Kayaba spoke up again. "Now that I've, peeled away your masks hiding who you really are. I'm sure all of you are wondering right now, why I have done this. The answer is simple; I've always wanted a place where I can play god. This hereby marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players I wish you the best of luck." And with that he disappeared and left the rest of the players stunned. Then panic spread through the crowd as they realized the implications of this.

In the midst of this panic Naruto approached the front of the crowd. He took a deep breath and shouted "SIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" and everyone shut up and looked to the front. Naruto walked up to a stack of boxes and climbed up. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN UP, I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT THIS! WE ARE GOING TO CALMLY AND PEACEFULLY DEAL WITH THIS. WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! NOW THAT I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION I WANT EVERYONE TO OPEN THEIR CHAT WINDOWS AND ADD SWIRLING-MAELSTROM TO THEIR CURRENT CHAT WINDOW." Everyone did as instructed. "Good. Now this is easier for everyone here. I want every beta tester to come to the front." People began shuffling around letting people through to the front. "Good, Fellow Players listen closely. Those of you who do not wish to risk your lives in a fight for the people around you, I want you to sit down. The rest of us who remain standing, do not criticize them for doing so. Those of you who want to sit, but don't feel up to the task, we will not force you to fight against your will. I want you to make this choice solely on your own. Not everyone is capable of risking their lives for others or themselves." Several hundred people standing sat down. "Now those of you who remained standing, look around you. The ones standing with you are brothers and sisters in arms. Everyday we're in here, you will fight alongside them. The ones siting down are the ones whose lives are in our hands and it is our responsibility to them to get them out of here safely. I will not lie to you. This journey you have chosen is a dark, and perilous path, one where many of us will not survive, I am telling you this because I want you to know that when you feel you have reached your limit do not be afraid to say 'I can't go any further'. Just be sure to remember that those around you will be there to help you back on your feet when you fall down. Remember your homes and your families, who are waiting for you to get out of this mess and come back home. Remember this as you fight your way through this prison. The men and women siting down. It is you, who must make sure that those who are siting with you are taken care of. It is you who are the ones to make sure that we, the ones who are fighting, don't have to worry about what we leave behind so that we may focus on the road ahead. You are the ones who support us who will find a way to save you from this hell. It will be your responsibility to take care of the young ones who aren't ready for the horrors of this world. Beta-testers, each of us are going to take the warriors standing before us and show them how to use their weapons, skills, and equipment to survive. This will be a long selection process, and an even longer process to train them. But without them we are not likely to survive, and neither will they. Now back to everybody, I will have to share some unfortunate truths with you all. We are under a strict time limit," and with that statement the crowd became unsettled. A voice cried out from the crowd "What makes you say that?!" and people started shouting indignantly at him. "SILENCE YOURSELVES, YOU FOOLS!" Naruto shouted silencing them all. "While we are in this game, what is feeding our bodies, what is keeping us healthy in the outside? While I am sure that the authorities and going to keep us alive for as long as possible the can only do so much before our bodies naturally collapse and die. I say at most we have three to four years to clear through this floating castle and go home. Now Beta-testers we are going to select our students in a simple manner we are going to line up. This will take a long time, so in order to make this easier warriors, I want you to band together into groups of seven to nine, be it with friends, family or complete strangers. Do this quickly. Civilians I want you to go out and find places for you to rest comfortably, it has been a long day for all of us and in the coming months we will need your strength to rely upon." And so it was done and the teams were selected and taken by the beta-testers, they went to inns and taverns to rest for the next day when all hell would begin.

 **THAT NIGHT;**

"Damn Naruto that was some deep shit you said and honestly I have to say damn inspirational." Kirito said. "Thank you, Kirito. If it helps I wish you good luck out there tomorrow it seems that we are going to be very busy for the next few days. And were not going to see each other much till this is these next few weeks are over so I have a proposal to everyone in this room." Naruto said. Klein, Kirito, and Sugu, who managed to change her hair back to the state it was before as well as her eye color and found an armor to match it, looked over to him.

"Yeah what is it?" Klein asked.

"I propose we start a guild, comprised of the four of us, and we call it the Pillars of Konoha."

"I like it, it's original and unique." Sugu said.

"It doesn't really matter to me" Kirito said.

"It sounds Bad-ass. I like it." Klein said.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **AN:** yes I have Kirito in a guild, no Klein is not going to be the leader of the Fuurinkazan Guild, and he didn't sign on with any of the other members. Yes, Asuna is going to join them. As will Agil, Lisbeth, and Silica.

*Sugu's avatar is the same as in ALO, along with the kind of armor and weapon.

*Naruto's armor is like Kirito's armor in GGO except without the lower skirt thing

Next chapter: Dealing with Ilfaang


	2. Chapter 2 Dealing With Ilfang

Greetings my readers. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been quite busy lately so I wish you would forgive my lateness, I'd like to thank you, my reviewers for your criticism and your encouragement. To **Kami no Sannin** (translated to the god sage) I have changed the name of the guild to The Pillars of Aincrad. I still want people's requests for floor bosses. Also, I have decided that, while yes this is me being lazy, that everyone's armor is going to appear as they do in episode 14 of the series, and they will stay that way. What do you think about adding Yuuki into the SAO group? (just so you know she's the one from the Mother's Rosario arc.)

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 also don't own the sword skill names

"People talking"

 _People thinking_

 **Player message**

 **'Item name/technique name'**

 **STORY START**

 **A young man walked down a street, a cloak covering him and its hood pulled down low shadowing his features. He turned a corner and into an alley way, he approached a small group of players with matching emblems on the right shoulder of their armor. The cloaked man, while still in the shadows pulled back his hood showing his blond hair to the rest of the world, on his face were three birth marks on each cheek looking like he had whisker, his armor blazing a bright orange with highlights of black. On his shoulder showed a four pointed blazing star, and one of the points of the star was colored orange, same as the young man's armor. On his back rested a** **Wakizashi** *** and on his upper thigh was a small tan pouch. He walked up to a group of four individuals, "Its b** een a month since this hellhole began, and in that month several, hundred people died despite all the work we did to prepare them for this." Naruto, the Pillar of the Sun spoke to them.

"Although, that may be true, what's not true is that they died because of our inattention, Naruto." replied Kirito, the Pillar of Night.

"And from what I heard most of those deaths were because they weren't being careful." replied a large man. He was tall, easily towering over his guild mates. On his back was a large two handed ax. And his armor was a light tan. He was Agil, the Pillar of the Desert.

"From what I heard, a few deaths were because the characters couldn't take the pressure of this world and snapped. If only they listened to your speech, Naruto, then they wouldn't have." Klein, the Pillar of the Pheonix, said.

"Klein, be nice, its not their fault they couldn't not everyone is cut out for this job, not everyone is a hero like us." Sugu, the Pillar of the Forest, said.

"At least we don't have it as bad as Naruto. I heard what happened to you a few weeks ago." Agil responded.

"Please, don't bring that up again, I dont want to ever see that side of my sister again." Kirito told, shivering at what he saw. It was two weeks ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _They were on a quest to a lake on floor one, as a party, they came up to a small lake and a monster reached out of the lake and pulled Naruto into the water, not sure what to do they waited for him to resurface and resurface he did. His armor was gone, his chest was showing and he was soaked. He turned around and screamed curses at the beast as it exploded into particles, he turned around angrily and flung water out of his hair. Sugu felt her heart race and her mind stopped working as drops of water ran down his face. She gazed at him and a dreamy background appeared behind him, blood rushed into her face as she blushed heavily. He looked into her eyes as he asked "Are you okay?". She walked forward towards him, her mind and body out of control and she responded "I'm not sure, I cant think strait and my body is moving on its own."_

 _Naruto looked into the distance behind them to see a massive dust cloud building up. Sugu latched onto Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto looked at her eyes and remembered something that happened at school a few years back and shivered. He picked up Sugu into his arms, "Guys we need to move now!"_

" _Why?" Klein asked. A little jealous of Naruto at that moment._

" _That's why." he pointed to the dust cloud as hundreds of girls came charging towards the group. "Kirito, Sugu, Forgive me." He took out a needle and pricked Sugu with it and she collapsed asleep._

" _NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY SISTER!" Kirito yelled._

" _I just stopped her from becoming THAT!" he pointed to the oncoming charging stampede of raging hormonal teenage girls all screeching out "NARUTO-KUN!"_

" _FANGIRLS! RUN, NARUTO RUN! AND KEEP MY SISTER SAFE!" Kirito screamed._

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

"That was the last time we were able to have your face out in the open. Any time you were seen in public we were pursued by crazed fangirls." Klein commented.

"Anyway, that's enough of that, any news Naruto?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah, a team lead by the Beta-tester Diabel discovered the floor boss and we're holding a strategy meeting to figure out how to deal with Illfang." Naruto answered.

"Who's Illfang?" Agil asked.

"The first floor boss. The same boss that's getting us to the second floor."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kirito said. They followed Naruto to the meeting place. Which turned out to be a small amphitheater. A few people were already there including a person in a small red cloak who sat away from the other players hiding her face from view. They dispersed into the growing crowd to find their seats. They waited a few minutes for everyone to get settled down before a young man with blue hair, and blue armor silenced the crowd. "Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting started! I would like to thank you all for coming here today. It's a pleasure to see everyone. My name is Diabel, and in this game my job, I like to think of myself as a knight." This got the crowd laughing, with a few comments like 'there's no job system in this game.'

"You wanna here this or not?" and the crowd went quite. "Today, my party has discovered the boss room at the top of the tower today. First we need to beat this boss to go to the second floor. Also, we need to prove that this game can be beaten, WE OWE IT TO THE OTHER PLAYERS AS THE MOST CAPABLE FIGHTERS HERE! DO YOU AGREE WITH ME OR NOT!?" and this earned a round of applause from the crowd. "Now onto the how to deal with Ilfang, the first floor boss. To start, we should team off into parties of six." And then everyone began talking among themselves getting into teams and setting up parties. Kirito noticed the cloaked person and approached them. As he got closer, Kirito noticed that it was a girl wearing white armor and signals the rest of the guild over. (canon outfit, I'm somewhat of a nara. Sue me.) "Did you get left out?"

"No, I Just don't know anyone here, and everyone seems to be friends already." She said in a soft voice.

"So you're a solo player, care to join my party?" he responded kindly.

"Why don't you form a party with your guildmates?" she asked innocently.

"I will, just at the moment they're looking for potential players to join up and we went to our own devices. That's when I noticed you sitting alone over here and decided to join you. And besides you heard what he said and I can tell you, it's better to have someone to back you up then for you to go alone, trust me I've been through a lot."

"Okay then, I don't see why not. And what you say is true, so I'll do it." She said and Kirito sent her a party invite.

"My name is Kirito, What's yours?" and when she hit the accept button she said, "Asuna, my name is Asuna."

"So, Kirito, who's the girl?" Naruto asked.

"Minna, this is Asuna-san. Asuna-san I'd like you to meet my guild mates. The one in green is Leafa-chan." He started. "The one in red is Klein-san, the one in brown is Agil-san, and last the one under the cloak is Swirling-Maelstrom-sama, the Pillar of the Sun and leader of the Pillars of Aincrad Guild." Causing a tick mark to appear on Naruto's forehead "Kirito, when are you going to stop calling me that and it's a pleasure to meet you Asuna. Please call me Naruto."

"And you can call me Sugu." Then Diabel called out "Alright, is everyone done setting up their parties? Good. Now th-"

"HOLD UP A SECOND!" called out a voice from the back. It was a shorter young man with dull orange hair, spiked out in a few places, his armor also dull but a combo of gray scales and tan pants. He started jumping down the stairs making a moderately good entrance, if he didn't stumble on the last step and lose his balance. "My name is Kibaou. Got that!? And I have something to get off my chest. All the beta testers in the crowd right now owe the rest of us an apology, right now! We all know about the several hundred people who died so far. It's your fault they're dead!" Kirito flinched at what he said. Then Naruto slowly stood up, silencing the murmurs from the people gathered there and as he slowly walked down to the stage everyone felt a wave of wrath coming off Naruto and the crowd was quieter than a graveyard. As he stepped that final step Naruto turned to Kibaou and approached him. He stopped a foot from Kibaou's face, towering over him. "Kibaou, was it?" getting a nod he continued. "As much as I respect you for coming up infront of people and speaking your mind, I regret to inform you that your claims are groundless. I PERSONALLY SAW TO IT!" and with that he tore off his cloak revealing his face and red-slitted fox eyes, proof of him using his intimidation skill **Demonic Fox Eye,** to the world. Everyone looked at him in awe and murmurs spread across the crowd like wild fire. Diabel looked to him in awe "Naruto-sama, it's an honor to see you again."

"Diabel-san, please I am no lord nor am I any better then you, so don't –sama me, just Naruto or Naruto-san. Kibaou, let me ask you one question, who was the beta tester who taught you how to play this game?"

"I don't remember, nor do I care who he was, he was a scumbag who took off and left us to fend for ourselves!"

"You are blaming all the beta testers, many of whom are good friends of mine, for the actions of your poor-ass sensei who left you and your classmates high and dry." Naruto asked. "Yes you're right about that." "Humor me for a moment, How many of your class mates have died because of their lack of training?" "I don't know I've only seen a few of them after I left, and that was after _sensei_ left." "YOU FOOL! IF YOU WERE SO CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR COMRADES SURVIVING THIS GAME, INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON YOUR OWN STRENGTH, YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH THEM AND HELPED THEM OTHER OVERCOME THE FAILURE OF YOUR SENSEI! Instead you left them, making them and yourself lose the potential to strengthen your bonds and each other. My father once told me this. THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE SCUM, BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR FRIENDS ARE WORSE THEN SCUM! Your friends needed you and you abandoned them. Now shut up and sit down so we can get this finished." And he turned around and returned to his guildmates.

"Alright, now that that is finished let's get back to business. Has everyone got the latest edition of the guide book?" getting a nods from the audience he continued. "For Info on the boss, it's all in there. The boss' name is Ilfang, the Kobold Lord, and he will be surrounded by his minions the Ruined Kobold sentinels. He has four health bars, and wields an axe and buckler until he hits the red of his last health bar. Then he switches to a slashing weapon known as a talwar. At that point we will surround him and finish him off. That concludes todays' meeting, tomarrow we meet here again at seven to discuss stratagies and formations then well head to the boss and take him down at ten. Meeting Adjourned and have a great day!"

"Now that that's over with, we have to get Asuna-san up to snuff. Kirito tells me you're a solo player. Have you ever been in a party before?" Naruto asked.

"No, I can't say that I have." Asuna replied.

"And that's entirely okay. We'll just have to teach you. Alright guys you know the drill, head towards the eastern gate and the last one there pays for lunch." Naruto ordered. And they raced to the gate. They ran through the streets doing anything to get ahead of each other, and soon they reached the gate, with Klein bringing up the rear. "Klein's paying for lunch. Now, on a more serious note, we have to get Asuna-san here accustomed to team combat so were heading out to the mini dungeon to assess her skills and teach her how to switch. Let's head out."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

After clearing the dungeon and defeating the mini boss within, they headed back for lunch. They came to a restaurant where they ordered their food, during the meal, Asuna asked. "Naruto-san, if you're such a hero, why do you hide under a cloak?" and everyone glanced at her for speaking up for the first time that day.

"Oh the story behind that is so rich, so amazingly rich. Naruto here has the curse of being the target of Fangirls, ever since the beginning of the second week, Naruto here can't even show his face in a crowded street without hordes of fangirls chasing after him screeching out his name and swearing to take his virginity and have him have his children." Agil announced loudly. And Naruto slammed his face onto the table, crying softly, causing everyone else to laugh heartedly at his expense. Then he stood up out of his seat turned to Asuna, the mood instantly turning serious, "Asuna-san, your efforts today have proven to me your strength. I, Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Pillars of Aincrad, would like to formally offer you a place among our ranks, should you chose to accept, you will be branded as a member and be given a title suiting you and your personality. Do you accept our request?"

"Naruto-san, as much as I am honored by your request, I must decline. I do not feel ready to join a guild just yet. When I feel strong enough then I will tell you, but not before then." Asuna replied. Naruto smiled.

"Then let it be known that when you are ready there will always be a spot for you among us. Never forget that. Although you are not part of the guild, I think I speak for everyone here, when I say Welcome to the family, Asuna-chan." Naruto said getting nods from everyone sitting at the table.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will remember this." Asuna said. Then Sugu raised her cup "TO FAMILY!"

"TO FAMILY!" the guild cheered. And they continued their meal in joyous merriment.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **FLOOR 1 FOREST**

They walked along the forest path towards the floor 1 dungeon. The strategy meeting went swiftly and smoothly. "Alright let's review, we are going to be one of the back-up squads our task is to deal with the sentinels and cover the flanks of the main force. We'll do this the same way we did yesterday, stick to your routines and keep an eye out for openings. I will be fighting with you all, while supporting with my knives. Switch out when you feel tired or you need to heal." Naruto ordered. They fought through the dungeon and arrived to the boss door. Diabel Turned around and stuck his sword into the ground, "Minna, I have only one thing to say to you all. Let's win." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Diabel, not to steal you thunder or anything, but that was a bad motivational speech, so allow me to help you out, making speeches isn't for everyone, so good effort." Naruto said as he walked over to him and placed him hand on his shoulder. He turned around to the rest of the raiding party. "Minna, I'm only going to say this once. From day 1 everyone here, is a hero. Regardless if you were saving a party of newbs every day or if you were pulling cats out of trees. The fact that you are here speaks volumes of your courage. The fact that you are here tells me that no matter what, you will put down your lives to save another. I will not lie to you this battle will be a challenge but I have faith that you will overcome your fears, overcome obsticles and revolutionize what it means to be looked up to, congratulations. NOW TELL ME MEN, ARE YOU WEEPING MAGGOTS OR ARE YOU HEROS!?"

"WE ARE HEROS!" they replied.

"THEN LET'S PROVE IT!"

"YEAH!"

"Diabel-taichou, you command us, this is your proving ground. Lead us to victory, I know you can do this." And he walked back to his team. And Diabel turned around and opened the door. He walked in sword in hand and the door opened revealing a large dark throne room and at the end of it, upon its throne rested the boss, Ilfang, The Kobold lord. They proceeded inward when the room lit up into vibrant colors as Ilfang leaped forward into the battle and the Sentinels spawned in in front of him and they charged forward. Diabel raised his sword above his head and with a mighty cry he ordered "CHARGE!" and the players surged to meet the coming foes. And as the forces met the battle began.

 **~play Swordland Extended by Fireblade2431**

Naruto, Agil, Kirito, Klein, Asuna and Sugu intercepted the sentinels knocking them out of the way for the rest of the forces to pass by unhindered between them. Kirito slashed through the first one's weapon, then leaped over as Klein came in and stabbed the creature through the chest, making it burst into particles, while Kirito cleaved through the one next to it as he landed. Naruto threw his knives into two kobolds weakening them for Agil to slam his axe into them cleaving them both into particles. Sugu sundered two sentinels' weapons while Asuna came into and swiftly pierced their hearts with a sword skill. Then a second wave of twelve spawned in, behind the main force. Naruto swiftly pulled out his blade and leaped off Agil and cleaved through one, then held out a hand for Kirito, who grabbed on and was thrown over to Sugu, who ducked under him as Kirito removed a kobold's head. Kirito grabbed onto Sugu while in the air and with a spin tossed her over to Klein who just removed a kobold's hands with a deft stroke. Sugu spun and slashed the kobold through the waist, then Klein leaped up in a crouch, then Sugu launched him over to Asuna (like in Fairytail episode 118) where he used **'vertical square'** and defeated it. Asuna charged towards another next to Agil and stabbed it through the eye. Agil, with a roar charged forward and with a **'power attack'** cleaved through three kobolds with his **'waraxe'**. Then Naruto, pulled out three knives and lanced them at the last three of the wave killing them. He looked back and noticed Ilfang with half of his first health bar gone. "Alright, guys this is going to be a blast. Pillar Formation Charlie everyone." Naruto yelled out to his guild mates.

Then another group spawned in, this one with only nine. Naruto and Kirito charged forward with their swords alight, followed by Sugu, Asuna and Klein with Agil taking the rear. Naruto and Kirito disarmed three each with sword skills and then Sugu cleaved through the two on the left, Asuna pierced the two in the center while, Klein killed the two to the left. The last three kobolds charged forward in a spearhead formation. Agil leaped over Asuna, and using a skill cleaved into the center and unleashing a shockwave that eliminated the remaining two. They withdrew to close to the rear line of the main force and Diabel, who was giving out orders. Naruto looked back again at Ilfang's Health, which was down to half the second bar. _They are getting the hang of it now. Keep it up you guys._ "How are things with your team Naruto?" Diabel asked.

"We haven't even finished warming up, don't worry about us. You need to focus. Remember, they always change things after the beta so that they still surprise you. So no Heroics, understood?" Naruto responded calmly and quietly.

"Hai" Diabel answered and went back to directing their forces. The Fourth wave of minions showed up, this time with twenty kobolds popping up. "Pillar Formation Beta!" And they moved into position. They made a spear head, Agil took point with Kirito and Asuna on his right and left a few feet away. Then a line of three behind them with Sugu on the left Naruto in the center behind Agil and Klein to the right. Naruto began throwing his daggers into the oncoming tide slaying four of them. The first of the sentinels approached and Agil swatted them to the side. Then he brought it back around smashing through the next two that came up then the rest showed up Kirito dismembered the closest and Asuna used **'parallel sting'** to pierce the hearts of two. Klein sliced one in half and Sugu cleave through two of them. Agil smashed three and Naruto defeated the last four with throwing knives.

Ilfang finally reached the red zone of his final health bar. And with glowing red eyes he leaped back and threw his shield and axe, before drawing his next weapon. Naruto paled as he noticed it. _That's not a talwar, it's an Odachi._ Then Diabel charged forward with his sword blazing in a bright yellow. _You idiot!_ "NO DIABEL PULL BACK! Team! Pillar Formation Alpha! Kill the boss now!" then Ilfang began jumping around the room. He came down as Naruto threw a Kunai ***** at Diabel's hand it hit as Ilfang slashed Diabel across the chest. Fortunately, the force of the kunai hitting Diabel shot him across the room by the hand, pinning him to the wall, forcing Ilfang to miss his second swing. Then Agil charged Ilfang, His axe glowing a bright green he swung it hitting the Odachi into the air, Asuna used Agil as a spring board to leap into the air, while Klein and Sugu came from the right and the left respectively, Ilfang brought the talwar down at Asuna she dodged it by spinning but it still took out her cloak revealing her face and beautiful long orange hair to everyone, stunning them with her beauty except the pillars. She then unleased her **'Parallel Sting'** Ilfang, knocking him back a foot. Then Sugu came up while he was unbalanced, and unleased her sword skill knocking him back even further. Then Klein came up and slashed open Ilfang's gut with his sword skill. Then Naruto Name up between them throwing two knives into his chest before slashing Ilfang's chest. Then finally Kirito leaped off of Naruto's back, and with a spin he slashed diagionally down Ilfang's torso, before slashing upwards his blade glowing blue, roaring ferociously, and throwing Ilfang into the air, where he exploded into a mirage of particles, signifying his defeat.

The room was silent as everyone collected themselves, then all at once everyone rejoiced at the battle's end, Kirito sat huffing on the floor, while Naruto went over to Diabel. Naruto pulled out the kunai and placed it in his pouch, rocketing his fist across Diabel's face. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, DIABEL? I SAID NO HEROICS AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU TRIED TO BE THE HERO! AND YOU ALMOST DIED THIS TIME, YOU BLAZING MORON! DID YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING BECAUSE IF YOU DO PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN GRANT IT! OF ALL THE DUMB IDEAS YOU HAVE EVER HAD THAT WAS THE WORST AND FOR WHAT A LOUSY ITEM THAT YOU'LL END UP REPLACING BY THE END OF NEXT MONTH! USE YOUR HEAD! Now sit there and relax until you're done healing. We'll go on ahead and activate the teleporter, anyone who's ready to go on ahead follow me. We still have some work to do. Good job today Diabel, I told you so." And he left with his guild and Asuna following them.

"I just realized something," Kirito said getting the attention of everyone here. "None of us has taken a single hit since the day you were dragged into that lake, two weeks ago, Naruto. Oh and by the way Asuna, I love your hair. Don't ever change it. EVER." Causing Asuna to blush a little.

"You know your right Kirito, on both accounts." Naruto said, causing Asuna to blush even more and the rest of the players nearby to open their eyes insanely at the statement.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N:**

Naruto has three Different throwing weapons at this moment;

-Throwing Knives: the weakest and cheapest of his throwing arsenal. Meant for killing weak enemies and hunting. Doesn't mind losing them. Has Several Dozen.

-Daggers: Moderately strong and expensive. Used for high priority tasks. Not very heavy deals moderate damage. Only has about ten of them total.

-Kunai: Extremely expensive. Used during extreme circumstances only. Very heavy and deals a lot of damage. Has only 1.

Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed. Leave comments and requests. Would love some feedback from you all. Criticism Welcome But no flames please. Don't like it don't read it.


End file.
